


Summer Ball at Alderdale Hall

by angryschnauzer



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: Brief Mention of Parent Death, F/M, Fluff, Masked ball, Young Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are invited to a summer ball at the grand hall, but without a chaperone who knows where the masked ball will lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Ball at Alderdale Hall

You adjusted your dress as the carriage made its way along the country track, climbing the hill – the crimson mud splashing against the wheels, the horses flanks caked in the red soil. As you crested over the peak you saw the foreboding house on the horizon, not a tree around it, no manicured gardens, just simple scrubland that had been vaguely tended to for the pretence of a lawn.

Nervously you ran your fingers over the scalloped edge of the invitation you’d received to the Sharpe family’s summer ball, an event the entire region talked of, Lady Sharpe pulling out all the stops to throw the most prestigious affair, her children Thomas and Lucille both in attendance this year, Thomas having returned from his studies in London, Lucille having completed finished school successfully. Both had occasionally accompanied their parents on visits to the village occasionally a few years ago, and you had regularly found yourself sat near them during church on Sundays before they’d left for their studies. You however had remained in the village, your merchant father teaching you the accounts of his business, your skill for mathematics a blessing to his booming business.

As the carriage rocked through the gateposts of Alderdale Hall you looked towards the house, the row of carriages already making their way around to the servant’s quarters where the drivers would wait until they were called upon to take their passengers home at the end of the night. You started to doubt yourself, should you have come alone? Surely it was more proper to have a chaperone tonight? But alas there was none to be found. Your mother had passed many years back, your father away on business, yet he had insisted you go, to enjoy yourself for once. He’d written to Lady Sharpe to explain you would be coming unaccompanied, and she had assured your father that Lucille would be more than happy to keep you company. Keeping this thought in mind you stowed the invitation on the seat beside you, making sure it was safe as to save as a keepsake of the evening.

Pulling on the lace mask you tied the ribbons at the back of your head, your gloved hands pressing it against your brow and checking yourself in the tiny compact mirror you kept in your bag you were happy with what you saw, your dark eyes peering out from behind the ornate and feminine mask, the lace starched to make it firm. The same lace decorated the bodice of your gown, the full skirts of it making a swishing noise as you smoothed them down, the many layers of petticoat making it a voluptuous garment, making you look much more mature than your mere nineteen years of age.

The coach pulled up to the front door, the driver opening the door for you and extending a hand for you, helping you down to the front steps of the building, the large doors open with the servants standing either side of the door dressed in identical uniforms, their own masks plain and neutral, a slightly sinister shape to them from behind the black velvet, ready to take your cloak as you entered the grand hall.

Lady Sharpe was greeting her guests, a thin smile on her lips when she saw you;

“My dear... thank you for joining us tonight, such a shame your father couldn’t make it”

“Thank you for the invitation Lady Sharpe” you bowed slightly before her, her face showing an expression hard to read, her smile not reaching further than her lips, her gaze through her mask cold against your own;

“Is Lucille here?”

“Yes my dear, she is playing the piano in the study, please feel free to have a look, I believe she is about halfway through her piece”

With that you were dismissed, Lady Sharpe turning to the couple that had arrived just after you. Walking through the old house you could hear the sound of a piano playing in the distance. Suddenly a waiter appeared as if out of no-where, a small tray in his hands;

“Wine Miss?”

Taking a glass you smiled at him, his blue eyes sparkling at you from behind his mask;

“Thank you. Is the study this way?” You were unfamiliar with the layout of the house, Lady Sharpe having moved the rooms around since Sir Sharpe passed away.

“Yes Miss, I can accompany you if you like?”

“Oh, thank you”

You knew deep down that you shouldn’t let a young man accompany you, but the house itself seemed scarier than he did, and you didn’t want to end up taking a wrong turn, unsure as to what you’d find.

The haunting sound of the piano got a little closer as you made your way along the corridor, the eyes of the portraits seeming to follow you as you passed them, yet the knowledge that your companion knew where he was going settled your nerves a little. With the narrowness of the corridor and the assorted vases and statues that lined its length, you soon found yourself walking shoulder to shoulder with him, for if your hands were not clasped together as they gripped your bag, you were sure to have been able to reach out and touch his. He was close enough that you could smell his cologne, a scent of musk and spice, warming to your senses through the chill of the hall.

Finally you reached your destination, the door to the study open as you stepped in. Twenty or thirty guests stood in silence as Lucille skilfully played, her delicate fingers dancing over the keys, the only person in the room to be without a mask, the servant beside her watching for her almost indiscernible nod for when he needed to turn the page for the sheet music.

Your companion bent down a little and whispered in your ear;

“She’s very skilled...”

You just nodded as he continued;

“She’s about halfway through the symphony”

Turning your head slightly you found your lips mere inches from his, suddenly aware of the thin pale pinkness of them, finally remembering to speak;

“How long is it?”

He smirked a little before clearing his throat slightly;

“About an hour”

“Oh...”

You had been hoping that Lucille would be able to accompany you around the ball, but the knowledge that you’d have to stand in this cold room with these masked strangers for another thirty minutes was not what you wanted to hear. Guessing your predicament your masked companion dipped his head towards the door, silently heading back into the corridor and for some reason you followed, drawn to him.

Standing before him, just the two of you in the darkness you felt your nerves bubbling to the surface, a little giggle eliciting from your lips;

“Miss?”

“I’m sorry, this just isn’t what I’d normally do, and usually I have a chaperone...”

“I see. Well would you like to head to the ballroom? Or can I fetch you something to eat?”

“Well, I do like to dance...”

“The ballroom it is then” and without a word he took your hand, his skin soft against your own, setting off at a strong stride down the hallway. As you came to the corner in the hallway you heard footsteps coming towards you. Suddenly you were pulled into a small alcove, hidden from view as your chaperone pressed his body close to yours, the dark shadows preventing you both from being seen.

To be in such close proximity to him was completely improper for a young lady such as yourself, yet your heart pounded in your chest, excitement coursing through your veins. Your chest heaving, your bosom thrust upwards by the bodice of your dress. His eyes trailed down towards it, his breath warm on your face you were standing so close. His lips hovered over yours, anticipating his touch you close your eyes, lifting your head expecting his touch, but when it didn’t come you looked up, those big blue eyes gazing down at you, making you just utter a single word;

“Thomas...”

“You know?”

“Of course I know it’s you! You were always terrible at play acting when we were children! Why are you dressed as a servant?”

He smiled, a small chuckle coming from his lips;

“Ehehehe, it was an attempt to be able to enjoy this god forsaken party Mother has decided to involve me in. She thinks I’m busy with my studies, but I still wanted to be able to enjoy it, especially when I heard you were coming”

“Oh Thomas”

You hands rested on his chest as he lowered his lips to yours, his captivating eyes devouring you until your lips met, the stars colliding as you held each other, your bodies pressed together in a torrid embrace.

When you finally had to break apart you met his smile with your own;

“This is a surprise though... I didn’t know you felt this way my darling”

“Thomas, I’ve always wanted to take our friendship further, our time spent together was always so enjoyable, and you were so full of life. I missed you so much when you left for London for your studies...”

“Then let’s make up for lost time, how about that dance?”

Taking your hand in his, he pulled you from the alcove and the pair of you were soon running along the corridor, getting to the ballroom yet not entering;

“I am afraid my plan has a flaw in it... I am dressed as a servant so it would not be permitted to dance in the ballroom”

His shoulders dropped, you remembered how much he loved to dance, always encouraging the rest of the school class to play along with his imaginary games;

“Come on, we can hear the music from here” you held your arms up for him to take, and soon he was spinning you around in time to the fastly paced music, twirling you around as he held you with his strong arms, his tall frame towering over you.

When the music slowed to a more sedate pace he held you in his arms, your bodies swaying together, your lips getting closer and closer. Suddenly the large clock in the hallway started to chime, making you come to your senses;

“Oh no! I’ve got to go!”

You pulled from Thomas’s arms, turning to leave.

“Please my darling, please don’t leave yet...”

“But I have to Thomas, my father’s carriage is taking me home at midnight, it was his only condition that I attend without a chaperone! If I don’t go then the driver will surely tell him!”

He pulled you to him one last time, your lips meeting in a desperate kiss before you turned on your heel and ran for the door, your heels resonating through the empty entrance hall, just the single servant standing by the door, holding your cloak for you. Wrapping the fabric around your shoulders you stepped out of the door to see your driver standing by the carriage, tapping his foot as he waited for you in the now chilly late summer night.

“Sorry Jeeves, I didn’t hear the chimes of the clock as the music was so loud”

Nodding at you he closed the carriage door behind you;

“Very well Miss”

As he walked around to the horses, checking their bridles you were surprised to see the far side door of the carriage open silently, only to see Thomas’s face peering at you through the night darkness. Pressing a finger to his lips to silence you, he carefully climbed aboard, closing the door silently before he sat next to you.

Wrapping his arms around your body you embraced;

“I couldn’t let the night end like that...”

Grinning at him you felt his hand stray to your bosom, a grin on his face as the carriage rocked and swayed over the bumps of the track. It was certainly going to be a night to remember for you.

 

 


End file.
